1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to image forming devices and, in particular, to modular units that may be utilized to provide RFID print functionality to an image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet and laser printers are common in most workplace and home computing environments. Today, many printers may include multi-functional assemblies capable of printing on a large array of print media including letterhead, paper envelopes and labels. Print media may have embedded radio frequency signatures in the form of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) transponders or tags. These tags, sometimes called “Smart Labels”, may be used with a variety of existing printing methods.
Embedded print media may include a backing material (sometimes referred to as the “web”) upon which a label is applied, with a RFID tag sandwiched in between the label and the backing material. There may be one or more labels on the web and the sheet, as presented, may be part label and part plain paper. In some cases there may be more than one tag arrayed across the width and down the length of the media such that multiple columns and/or rows of tags are contained on the print media.
Printing on media with embedded RFID tags is a growing area of label printing. Each tag on a sheet may be printed with certain data, and the RFID tag embedded within that media may be used to allow individualized processing of user-associated data. For example, a shipping label might have the delivery address and a package tracking ID printed on it, while the corresponding tag would be programmed with the same information. The delivery information may then be read from the tag, whether or not the package is positioned so that the tag is visible.
It takes some time to program a RFID tag. The tag must remain within the field of the RFID programmer antenna during a programming cycle. As printing speeds increase, the RFID tag programming becomes a bottleneck to system throughput.